


like a ghost

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa knows he's dead.</p><p>She's known that for a while now, has long since accepted it.</p><p>But he's not gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> i have seen the new deadpool movie four times now and it's official: i'm addicted. and i completely love wade and vanessa.
> 
> i'm working on writing something else for wade/vanessa with a friend of mine but this idea also kept coming to me and i had to write it. wade loves vanessa so much and i think throughout the years he couldn't bring himself to talk to her, he would still do his best to take care of her in his own way and that's what i tried to show with this? hopefully it worked. enjoy.

The sound of rain hitting the pavement hard can be heard along the busy streets, along with Vanessa's frustrated sigh. She's the only one around, it looks like, who doesn't have an umbrella and she knows, judging by her wet hair and shivers, if she doesn't find somewhere to take shelter soon she's going to pay the price with a cold. She _hates_ getting sick, it interferes with work and her job is the only thing keeping her on her feet now that she's on her own again.

She wastes no time hurrying into a coffee shop as soon as her eyes land on the glowing "OPEN" sign. Her boots squeak against the marble floor while she takes the nearest empty seat.

Her plan is to wait out the bad weather-or at least wait until the loud raining outside can be called sprinkling instead-and so she simply sits. After a while of only waiting starts to bore her, she pulls out her phone- always a big help when it comes to losing her track of time. So much of a big help that Vanessa doesn't realize how much time actually passes until she hears her name being called.

She looks up from the screen in surprise. No one in the shop looks familiar to her, so she shrugs it off and goes back to her phone. Until her name is said again and this time when Vanessa looks up she realizes it's the man at the counter calling her name.

 _Don't tell me there's a policy against waiting out shitty weather at this place,_ she thinks, standing to walk over to him.

Instead of saying what she expects, he asks, "One tall vanilla bean frappuccino with caramel and extra whipped cream on top?"

Vanessa quirks an eyebrow.

"I haven't ordered anything," she tells him, puzzled, rightfully so, but she feels even more baffled when she realizes the order he's just told her is one of her favorites.

"Someone ordered it for you."

" _Who?_ "

The guy shrugs, pushing the cup closer to her. "Didn't give any names, they just said it was for a Vanessa."

She's sure the look on her face is making him feel even more confused than she already is, so Vanessa takes the drink and sits back down without another word. She looks around, still not seeing any familiar faces and she's trying so hard not to get her hopes up but there are so many thoughts and possibilities running through her head like _is this the same person who keeps ordering me drinks at the bar?_ or _it couldn't be him there's no way there's no-_

In her bewilderment, she almost spills the drink on herself.

 _Calm down,_ she thinks, almost angry at herself for even _considering,_ for even thinking of letting her hopes get up again. _It's just a stupid coffee._

Just a stupid coffee which just so happens to be one of her favorites and who else would have known to order something like that for her other than _him?_

_Stupid. You know that's not possible. It's not._

The drink burns her throat despite the icy temperature and when the twisting in her stomach becomes too much, Vanessa tosses it in the trash along with any other false hopes and leaves the store without looking back.

.

"Where is it, where is it, _where is it..._ "

Vanessa's looked through the same drawer countless times now, but she's desperate and she figures one more look can't hurt. She's been looking for her necklace for what feels like hours now, sure she has other necklaces but she can't find the one she wanted in the first place and now she _has_ to find it.

She's never been good at keeping up with small things like jewelry, the one exception being the ring that's been placed on her finger for a while now, his ring, and she's sure if _he_ was there right now he would laugh at her and probably pull the necklace out from behind him like the asshole he is- _was_ -but he's not there and neither is her necklace.

She gives up, eventually, and settles on wearing something different. She leaves the apartment and doesn't come back until the sun is almost rising, so she doesn't notice what's now sitting on the dresser next to her bed until she rolls over the next morning, eyes half lidded until she sees it.

There, practically glistening as Vanessa's eyes widen, sits her necklace.

She snatches it up and almost pinches herself to make sure she's not dreaming. She's not.

She wonders if she overlooked it in her haste to find it. She didn't.

She tells herself, again, not to get her hopes up. She does.

.

Nothing happens for a while after that. Vanessa's almost gotten used to the small coincidences, like her keys showing up when she thinks she's forgotten them somewhere, her almost empty shampoo suddenly becoming full again, the stove already being off when she goes to check it, her favorite candies she doesn't remember buying showing up in her pantry, little things like that and by getting used to it what she really does is accept that she's slowly going insane.

That is until the small, strange coincidences all stop happening at once and she tries to forget about it. Until one night when something weird happens again.

She's sitting in her chair, practically curled up in a ball. There are chill bumps on her arms and Vanessa curses herself for not getting the heat fixed sooner. It's been broken for days now and she's been meaning to ask someone to come look at it but it hasn't been especially cold lately until now and so of course she wishes she would have already asked.

"It's all your fault, Gillian Flynn," she says to the book she's holding, if not for her total interest being stolen by the book, she would be in bed and asleep under the covers already. But she's on a good part now and said good part doesn't look like it's ending any time soon and so Vanessa stubbornly continues to shiver, flipping to the next page.

Eventually, her head starts to hurt and her eyes grow heavy. She's considered going to bed several times now but more things keep happening in the book that pull her farther away from any thoughts of her nice, warm bed. Without even realizing it, Vanessa's eyes start to close and she drifts off to sleep, the book slipping out of her grasp.

When she jumps back awake she's not surprised to find herself still sitting in her chair. What she is surprised by is the large blanket draped around her. Vanessa looks and sees her book sitting beside her on the beside table. With a bit of difficulty, her mind still in a sleepy haze, she sits up straight and moves the blanket off her.

 _Okay,_ she finally decides.

_No more bullshitting._

Vanessa remembers reading, falling asleep, and that's it. She knows she didn't grab the blanket and she knows she didn't set her book aside.

She's not going to tell herself she's merely forgetting doing any of that because she _knows._ She didn't. She couldn't have.

"Wade?" she calls out to the empty apartment.

Of course, she's not given an audible answer. But she can still feel _something,_ something she can't quite explain, almost like a ghost is clinging to the edges of her skin, as if it's a memory that refuses to be forgotten, she's alone but she doesn't feel that way at all and Vanessa has to take a deep breath to stop her head from spinning.

If this is what going insane feels like, she thinks she might be okay with it.

.

The pattern continues long after that. Things will happen, things will stop, and things will start happening again.

Vanessa knows he's dead.

She's known that for a while now, has long since accepted it.

But he's not gone.

She doesn't know why or how to explain it but he's _not_ and after some time Vanessa starts to accept the coincidences, the lingering feeling, the subtle presence she can never quite place a name to, all as a part of her daily routine.

Wade Wilson might not be in her life anymore, but he's still everywhere.


End file.
